Ghostly Evidence
' Ghostly Evidence' is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A mother's suicide torments a historical home? And a Civil War-era farm? Whoa. This is going to be a good episode! (PS: Wait until you see the evidence!) First, Taps drives up the road to Townsend, RI, to investigate 2 historical buildings: The Reed Homestead (1809) and the Spalding Cooperage (1733). The homestead was home to four generations of Reeds. Lore has it that one of the Reed ladies, Hannah, was so distraught over the death of her child that she committed suicide by hanging herself in the hallway. Here, people claim to have seen the woman's ghost AND a door came off its hinges all on its own! The Spalding Cooperage, meanwhile, is just plain creepy. Creaking noises, feelings of uneasiness and lights that seem to go on by themselves are at the core of this building's supposed paranormal activity. With Maddie in hand, Jason and Grant start the investigation in the Reed house and instantly hear a girl talking. No matter how they try to find the voice, they can never pin it down! Meanwhile, Steve and Tango start in the hallway, which was the scene of the hanging and they hear glass jingling that they can't explain. Out in the cooperage, Jason and Grant note that the running water under the building can create auditory matrixing, which is when a consistent white noise causes the brain to register sounds of music or voices that aren't there. That could lead to the creepy feelings people are reporting. But nothing can explain Amy, Adam and Britt's full-on conversation with the flashlights going on and off on command. What cooperative spirits!! Team Amy-Adam decide there is no way to debunk the door off its hinges claim, and try to create the footsteps by throwing pine cones and conclude it sounds JUST like a person. Evidence review turns up some proof of the voices, and a video capture of a full body apparition!! You have to see it to believe it!! Shocking footage and a fabulous piece of energy. Next stop: Summerseat Farm in Maryland. Dating back to the 17th century, the grounds have a cemetery on site that supposedly is haunted by a confederate soldier, Christopher Costigan. People who have seen this apparition so clearly that they could even recognize the buttons on his jacket. This house has been in the same family for 10 generations, and these grounds are sacred to the Costigans. While detecting very high EMF levels in the basement they hear footsteps on the floor above…but there's no one there. The same things happen on the parlor level with the strange sounds coming from the second floor. In the cemetery, Amy and Britt ask Christopher to turn on the flashlight in response to questions, and he does it. They then see a white mist at the bottom of a tree. Steve and Tango follow a shadow outside that gets them totally animated. What was that? Jason and Grant also chase a noisy shadow outside and something ran by the camera with a bright light. All in all, a great night of personal experiences. Evidence review further confirms the voices, the sighing and the bright light in front of the camera. Grant and Jason then gave a huge surprise to Vern, the homeowner, by having a ground penetrating radar professional come and mark out all the graves in the cemetery. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes